Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 7/16/17 - 7/22/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *7/16/17 - 6am - Steal Wool/Strangled Eggs/Stupor Duck/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/There They Go-Go-Go!/Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle/Touche and Go *7/16/17 - 3pm - Hot-Rod and Reel!/Hyde and Go Tweet/Iceman Ducketh/Jet Cage/Just Plane Beep/Knighty Knight Bugs/Last Hungry Cat *7/16/17 - 1am - Daffy's Inn Trouble/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dixie Fryer/Don't Axe Me/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Ducking the Devil/Dumb Patrol/False Hare/Fast Buck Duck/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Hare Breadth Hurry *7/17/17 - 6am - Transylvania 6-5000/Tree Cornered Tweety/Trick or Tweet/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Zoo/Unexpected Pest/War and Pieces/Weasel Stop/Weasel While You Work/Wet Hare *7/17/17 - 3pm - Napoleon Bunny-Part/Now Hear This/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbitson Crusoe/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Ready, Woolen and Able/Road Runner a Go-Go *7/17/17 - 1am - From Hare to Eternity/From Hare to Heir/Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z/Go Fly a Kit/Good Noose/Goldimouse and the Three Cats/Gopher Broke/Greedy For Tweety/Hairied and Hurried/Last Hungry Cat *7/18/17 - 6am - What's My Lion/What's Opera Doc?/Who Scent You?/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Wild About Hurry/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Woolen Under Where/Yankee Dood It/Yolks on You/Zip 'N Snort/Zip Zip Hooray!/Zoom and Bored/Zoom at the Top *7/18/17 - 3pm - Robin Hood Daffy/Rushing Roulette/Scrambled Aches/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered/Show Biz Bugs/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Slick Chick/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A *7/18/17 - 1am - Half Fare Hare/Hare Breadth Hurry/Hare-Less Wolf/Hare-Way to the Stars/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Heaven Scent/High and the Flighty/Highway Runnery/Hip Hip-Hurry!/Honey's Money/Hook, Line and Stinker/Hopalong Casualty/Hoppy Daze/Rabbitson Crusoe/Tree Cornered Tweety *7/19/17 - 6am - Abominable Snow Rabbit/Apes of Wrath/Banty Raids/Barbary Coast Bunny/Baton Bunny/Bedevilled Rabbit/Beep Prepared/Bill of Hare/Birds Anonymous/Bird in a Bonnet, A/Birds of a Father/Blooper Bunny/Bonanza Bunny *7/19/17 - 3pm - Steal Wool/Strangled Eggs/Stupor Duck/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/There They Go-Go-Go!/Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle/Touche and Go *7/19/17 - 1am - Hot-Rod and Reel!/Hyde and Go Tweet/Iceman Ducketh/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Jet Cage/Just Plane Beep/Knighty Knight Bugs/Last Hungry Cat/Lickety-Splat/Lighter than Hare/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mother Was a Rooster/Soup or Sonic *7/20/17 - 6am - Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Carrotblanca/Cat Feud/Cat's Paw/Chariots of Fur/Chaser on the Rocks/Claws in the Lease/Clippety Clobbered/Corn on the Cop/Daffy Flies North *7/20/17 - 3pm - Transylvania 6-5000/Tree Cornered Tweety/Trick or Tweet/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Zoo/Unexpected Pest/War and Pieces/Weasel Stop/Weasel While You Work/Wet Hare *7/20/17 - 1am - Napoleon Bunny-Part/Now Hear This/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbitson Crusoe/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Ready, Woolen and Able/Road Runner a Go-Go/To Hare Is Human *7/21/17 - 6am - Daffy's Inn Trouble/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dixie Fryer/Don't Axe Me/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Ducking the Devil/Dumb Patrol/False Hare/Fast Buck Duck/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster *7/21/17 - 3pm - What's My Lion/What's Opera Doc?/Who Scent You?/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Wild About Hurry/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Woolen Under Where/Yankee Dood It/Yolks on You/Zip 'N Snort/Zip Zip Hooray!/Zoom and Bored/Zoom at the Top *7/21/17 - 1am - Robin Hood Daffy/Rushing Roulette/Scrambled Aches/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered/Show Biz Bugs/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Slick Chick/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Transylvania 6-5000 *7/22/17 - 6am - Fish and Slips/Fox-Terror/Freeze Frame/Freudy Cat/From Hare to Eternity/From Hare to Heir/Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z/Go Fly a Kit/Good Noose/Goldimouse and the Three Cats/Gopher Broke/Greedy For Tweety/Hairied and Hurried *7/22/17 - 3pm - Abominable Snow Rabbit/Apes of Wrath/Banty Raids/Barbary Coast Bunny/Baton Bunny/Bedevilled Rabbit/Beep Prepared *7/22/17 - 1am - Steal Wool/Strangled Eggs/Stupor Duck/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/There They Go-Go-Go!/Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle/Touche and Go/Yankee Dood It NEW LOONEY TUNES *7/17/17 - 2:15am - Squeak Show/Rodeo Bugs *7/17/17 - 2:30am - Slugsworthy's Mega-Mansion/Wile E.'s Walnuts/Just One of Those Days/Mooch Housin' Syndrome NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker